Meroko Kinome
"'' You'll Never Win....... " -Meroko to Rizula '' Meroko Kinome is a young 13-Year-Old girl who happens to be leader of one of the top ranked clans in the Magical Realm. Who was later requested by the Queen's Orders to go to the Human World and retrieve the El and put it back in it's home. Information Specialty Meroko is an skilled Axetress and Magic User that uses an Enchanted Axe also known as " The Great Axe ". Unlike any plain old Axe , This one is able to transform to " The Mighty Axe " during awakening mode. Giving Meroko a strong melee attack range. Now , magic wise , Meroko isn't a full master yet but can use to her advantage and Just like Aisha , She also has the abilities to attack multiple targets at once. Special Abilities : Demonic Transformation Like Most Demons with the same magical abiltity as Meroko , Most under go a transformation called " The Demonic Transformation " , where a demon transform into their more stronger self that changes both hair color and eye color. Meroko has yet to master the Demonic Transformation but when she does , her hair will be red and her eyes will be Orange. Background Of Meroko Meroko was born in Flamea , Kingdom of the Fire Goddess Of The Magical World , Firey , which is in the North Continent in the Magical World , Megami. Meroko is the only daughter of the Kinome Family. The Kinome Family is known for protecting the Magical World themselves. Meroko started her training at the Age 8 and started using a Axe. By the time she mastered using an axe , she unlock her demon powers , which was at age 10. Background Of Meroko Part II : Meroko And Her Fellow Companions Arc 3 years later , When Meroko just turned 13 , Meroko and the rest of her freshman class in school were being put into teams. The Rule was whom ever you meet eyes with while your on The Dead Zone will be your partner or partners for the rest of your life. Meroko ended up being paired up with two girls. Priscilla , A Rank S Nergal Archer and Reka , A Rank S Huntress that uses a Demonized Spear and called themselves " The Mikawa Wo Clan (The Enchanted Demons Clan). Appearance Base Job : Demon Axetress Meroko has black hair that up to her shoulders that put into two small pigtails with with the remaining of her hair out. she also has ruby red eyes and wears a Magical World El-Retriever uniform that has a red and black striped jacket with a matching skirt and gloves with black shorts , red socks and black combat boots with a star armband located on the left arm. 1st Path , 1st Class : True Axetress Meroko hair is in a ponytail tied with a red bow and has reached the middle of her back. Meroko wears a pure white coat with a red ribbon with a circle amulet place in the middle , her coat has a swirly design on it with 4 stars on it , she wears a red skirt with light red lining at the bottom with a matching red shirt , gloves and boots Personality Meroko has always have a leadership - like personality , she kind and friendly to people , outgoing and very ambitious when needed. Sometimes she is very blunt towards others and says straightforward even if it's the hard truth. When Angry , Meroko acts before she thinks most of the times but that only happens when she really frustrated Extras #Meroko/Trivia #Meroko/Relationships #Meroko/Attacks Category:Females Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Elsword : Meroko Battle Category:Kinome Category:M Category:Sword Users